The Last Day Of Our Acquaintance
"The Last Day Of Our Acquaintance" is the eighteenth episode of the seventh season of One Tree Hill and the 148th produced episode of the series. It was broadcast on February 22, 2010. As Brooke angrily deals with Alex's tryst with Julian, Lydia's condition worsens, prompting Quinn and Haley to try to reconnect with Taylor. Clay is forced to deal with Katie's unsettling advances, and Nathan helps Jamie come to terms with Lydia's impending death. Synopsis Memorable Quotes :"Well, I guess I made a huge, stupid, unforgivable mistake. Imagine that." ::Brooke Davis :"Call me when the fires put out." :"I'm sorry, but that's not gonna happen Sara." :"Sara?" :"Right. I mean Katie." :"Who's Sara?" :"I gotta go." ::Katie Ryan, Clayton Evans :"Okay, look, I wasn't worried about being your rebound, Mouth. I was worried you'd :be mine." :"What are you saying?" :"I'm saying, what the hell." :"Anybody home? Hey baby. Miss me?" ::Lauren, Mouth McFadden, and Skills Taylor :"Hey, what's up?" :"What's up is that I love you, in case you didn't know." :"I love you too, and nothing's ever gonna change that." :"Did I tell you? I'm gonna get that agent." :"He decided to sign you?" :"Not yet, but he will. As it turns out, I'm his type." :Clayton Evans, Quinn James, Katie Ryan and Katie's friend :"How am I going to get through this ?" :"Graciously and courageously, the way you always do, with me at your side. Every step of the way." ::Haley James Scott and Nathan Scott :"You know what's good on a black eye?" :"If you say "raw meat," I will tear out you tonsils, tie off your weiner bag, and castrate you like a bull." ::Josh and Alex Dupré :"Didn't know your own strength, did you Bam Bam?" ::Alex Dupré to Brooke Davis :"You know I loved David, but I feel the same way about Clay that I did Nathan. I think he's one of the good ones." ::Lydia James to Quinn James :"I'm awful. All of my siblings are talented or smart or both. And I'm just Taylor. Nobody likes Taylor." :"I do." :"You have to say that. You're my mother." :"Get over here. Come here. Here is something... That nobody else knows. Of all of my kids, you are the one who reminds me the most of myself." :"I don't believe it." :"Well, that's because you've only known Lydia the mom. But there was a very.. Taylor-ish Lydia before that. And that's why I have never had any doubt that you will find you way, because I did. And you can fight this all you want, but you are going to end up happy." :"I've been so awful. How can you still love me?" :"Oh,God! My sweet baby. My love for you has never been in question. The only question here is, how long is it going to take for you to love yourself? Because wherever I am, wherever I go from here.. I will never, ever let go of you." :"Please don't leave." ::Taylor James and Lydia James Voiceover Music * "Clap (See the Stars)" - The Myrmidons * "Middle of June" - Noah Gundersen * "Open Your Eyes" - Andrew Belle * "Carrollton" - Shane Alexander * "Last Day" - Ari Herstand * "God Knows" - Fay Wolf * "Towards the Sun" - Alexi Murdoch * "Landslide" - Fleetwood Mac * "I Shall Believe" - Sheryl Crow This episode's title originated from the song The Last Day Of Our Acquaintance, originally sung by Sinéad O'Connor. Trivia *Lisa Goldstein (Millicent) appears without speaking lines, standing beside Mouth at the funeral. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Millicent Huxtable Category:Episodes featuring Lydia James Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Lauren Category:Episodes featuring Alexander Coyne Category:Episodes featuring Katie Ryan Category:Episodes featuring Paul Norris Category:Episodes featuring Victoria Davis Category:Episodes featuring Taylor James Category:Episodes Featuring Josh Avery